The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a zipper, wherein a pattern for character label is divided into two portions which are conformable and distanced with a gap, and the two portions are manufactured on a cloth strip. After sewing two banks of chain teeth to the cloth strip, the two halves of the label closely press against one another to form a hidden type zipper.
In general, in the method for manufacturing a hidden type zipper with patterns, two labels are arranged on two continuous cloth strips, and the patterns oil the two labels are matched with one another. The two strips are sent to a sewing machine for chain teeth. Then, optic sensors are used to check whether the two labels are aligned. If not, transfer rollers are used to guide the labels to be aligned and matched to one another,
However, in the aforesaid method, the two labels arc separately arranged on two continuous cloth strips. Therefore, it is very possible that an error in alignment occurs, so that the two patterns on the labels cannot be matched.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a, method for manufacturing a zipper, wherein a pattern or character label is divided into two halves The two halves are disposed on the cloth strip. The width at the sewing, portion of two banks of chain teeth is equal to the distance between the two halves of the label. The cloth strip is melted and cut so that the cloth strip is cut adjacent to the two banks of chain teeth. A strip separation wheel feeds out two portions sewn with chain teeth of the cloth strip at the same time. Then a fitting, such as a chain clip, is attached thereto. As a result, the zipper is finished.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a zipper, wherein two cutting portions press into the cloth strip to pass to a supersonic vibrating table. Thereby, the cloth strip can be melted and cut by supersonic waves. As the cloth strip is melted and cut by supersonic waves, the inclined portions of the cutting portion press against the cloth strip. Thereby, the edges of the left and right portions of the cut cloth strip 1 are well scaled.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.